What is this?
by DomOx
Summary: One Shot: Klaus wants to know what exactly is his relationship with Caroline. She doesn't answer. She doesn't have a reply to give.


This is a one shot that popped in my brain and it kept pecking and pecking so I had to write it. I do hope you enjoy this.

This is based off of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, season six.

* * *

><p>~~

"_What is this?"_

She had remembered him asking and she wasn't sure herself. They met up on a regular schedule. They touched. They kissed. They lusted after one another with the same result. He left first or she did. The sheets would rustle with their fast movement. The sex was just a _need_ thing. It didn't matter who left first as long as someone did but this time he had made her stay. They had talked about everything as if they were two best friends and then when he asked that question, those three words. She left without with a word.

She couldn't answer if she didn't know.

~/~

"What are they doing?" Bonnie tilted her head slightly as she sat next to Caroline, watching the scene before her slowly turn into a disaster.

Elena and Damon were grinding into one another. Well, Damon was doing most of the work. Elena had a cup in her hand, waving it about. Some of it spilled along the floor, but she didn't seem to care. She stepped in the small puddle that she made as she clung to Damon. He clung to her, mostly to keep her from falling as other couples moved around them, doing the same thing.

"Dancing I think or dry humping on the floor, but who isn't?" Caroline replied as she scanned the crowd. The couples before her were alluring. She wanted to join, but couldn't find herself to leave her spot on the comfy sofa of the club.

Bonnie turned to Caroline, shaking her head, trying to focus off the image. "Can they not do it in front of my eyes? I'm still a virgin and rather figure things out on my own." She placed the small cup to her lips, nursing the drink, swallowing down hard, telling herself not to look.

Caroline laughed, tilting her head back in laughter as she grabbed from her drink off the table, placing it to her lips, her eyes never leaving the sexy disaster that was her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Well drunk Elena and Damon are putting on quite a show for you. I guess they want to help speed up your deflowering, Bonnie. Enjoy the pornographic dry humping." Caroline raised her glass to them as she sipped on the drink. Her blue eyes growing slightly darker, her thoughts still lost within earlier. Her confusing conversation with Klaus was still on her mind because she was trying her hardest to find an answer. They had been going at it for months, ever since Stefan had taken the coffins and let his siblings out. And instead of them all teaming up to get rid of Klaus, once and for all, they all decided to leave well enough alone and go do their own thing, but they couldn't help but give Stefan over to Klaus, which Klaus put Stefan in eternal torment. He made him, crazy.

And somewhere along the line, Damon and Elena became an item. Bonnie was dating some guy named Ted or something, Caroline forgot his name, and Caroline and Klaus were sleeping together.

"Come on, have fun." Caroline looked up from her thoughts to find Elena and Damon walking over to them. Elena was stumbling but Damon held her up as best as he could as she reached forward with grabby hands and before Caroline knew it. Her drink was taken from her and being placed against Elena's own lips.

"Yeah, Blondie, witch, let's dance. Elena's moving to college. We're celebrating." He was too cheerful and Caroline wondered if he was also drunk or just happy to see Elena drunk, finally.

Bonnie shrugged finishing off her drink with one big swallow, pulling herself to a stand. She moved around the small table in front of them, heading for the floor. Elena wiggled from Damon's hold to cling to Bonnie, laughing in her ear.

"Are you going to join us, Caroline? You might hold up Elena better than me."

Caroline shook her head. She couldn't be on the floor any minute longer. The heat from the humans was killing her. Some of them were ready to be plucked as Bonnie was and Caroline couldn't help but lick her teeth. She looked up at Damon. "I think I'll go get another drink, maybe a couple more since Elena is making out with mine." She nodded over towards Elena, watching her as she tried to hold her balance, standing up, tilting her head back to lick around the rim of the glass, finishing it all.

And as Damon looked to see, Caroline quietly slipped away, making her way through the crowd to be alone to calm herself down.

Her eyes caught the stairs first, hearing out for anything or anyone and found nothing. She walked up the stairs, taking her time, the music sounding more far away and distant with each step. Her hand sliding along the rail as she made her way up, heading for the balcony to watch them. She propped herself on the rail, her arms crossed over one another, bending over slightly to eye them with predator eyes.

"You see, you try to be with them, but you always end up in the dark…with me." She stilled, swallowing hard as she heard his voice. She heard his steps as he neared.

_Had he been there this entire time?_

He was an inch from her back, tilting his head to look at her, his eyes casting downward towards the scene before back up, taking in her choice of wear for the evening. Her long hair clipped up by a dark blue butterfly clip, loose pieces framed her face. She had a small choker around her neck and he moved a finger along it, feeling it on her skin. She shivered, a smirk spreading along his features as his eyes casted further down. Her white tank that left little to the imagination and her long skirt that came around her knees, her black boots replacing what was left.

"What would they think if they found out you were sleeping with the psychotic hybrid? While they're hushed to bed time stories and lured to deep slumber." He moved a hand to run along her arm, pressing him to her, his chin resting on her shoulder, his head tilted as he whispered along her ear, his tongue flicking her ear lobe. "Their very own is keeping my bed warm." His other hand rests on her hip, digging his nails into her skirt, digging it deep in her flesh. She hissed in a breath, leaning her head away from him. His lips still finding her shoulder, his other hand sliding further down her body, stopping towards the end to only pull it back up, gripping her skirt as he slid it up, his finger tips tracing invisible circles along her bare thigh, moving around to play with the soft lace material of her underwear.

She shuddered against him, whispering on a silencing breath. "Don't."

"Stop me."

He inches her underwear to the side, holding it against the other side, his fingers along her damp folds. His nostrils flare as he inhales her arousal. He inhales it deeply, loving how her scent over floods him. It's stronger each time

He plays with her folds, his cock itching to be his fingers, but he shakes his head, mentally. He was going to figure out what it was. He needed to know why he **craved** her so much. He needed to know why only her touch, her lips; her body was all he wanted. He was never so curious.

He slipped two fingers into her, his thumbs spreading her folds apart as he reached her sensitive nub. She inhaled deeply, wiggling against his fingers, tilting her head back, resting it against his chest. He watched her as he worked his fingers into her, loving how she coated his fingers with her juices and he couldn't wait to have them on him as well as his tongue.

She closed her eyes, moaning softly.

He bit the inside of his cheek, moving his fingers into her hard and fast that made her gasp.

"No. Don't close your eyes, Caroline." She opened them, her vision silently blurred as she looked over the shadowed scenery through half closed slits before resting her eyes on her friends. "Look at them. Look at the doppelganger whore, the impulsive dog, and the confused witch and tell me you don't love getting away with this right under their noses?"

* * *

><p>Happy New Years and Merry late Christmas. I do hope it was well.<p> 


End file.
